Streets of Heaven
by Kougagurl666
Summary: Inuyasha and Kagome mated 7 years ago. Their little girl was attacked and they do not know if she is going to live. One shot song fic please R and R!


I don't own Inuyasha or Kagome. I own the daughter, Natasha, though. The song in this fic is The Streets of Heaven by Sherrie Austin. Hope you enjoy this fic. It is a one shot but still enjoy it.

* * *

The Streets of heaven 

Inuyasha and Kagome were running through the woods as fast as they could. It had been 7 years since the two of them mated. There was a beautiful baby girl, Natasha, who was half demon. Inuyasha had come across a spell that would enable a human to take on the life of a half demon if they mated. Because of that Kagome was also a half demon.

Kagome and Inuyasha ran through the woods to the well. Her father was carrying Natasha. There had been an attack, and it happened on the night when the young one turned human. The three of them were running to the well, hoping that once they were on the other side there would be help for their daughter that somehow she would live although the wounds were deep.

When they jumped through the well they ran straight to the hospital. Along the way Kagome put on a spell that would hide their demon side and make them appear human. When they got to the hospital the girl was taken away and was operated on.

Inuyasha and Kagome sat in the waiting room, waiting to find out what was going to happen to their daughter. If she lived through the night her half demon blood would take over and heal her. But if not…

Kagome looked at the clock and saw that it was midnight. The sun was to rise at 6:47. How she hoped her little girl would hold on until then. A doctor walked through the door and went over to Inuyasha and Kagome. The two stood up, anxious to hear the news.

"Natasha is still alive, but in very bad condition. We do not know if she will even live through the night. She has lost a lot of blood and her lung was punctured along with a lot of broken bones. Most of the bleeding was internally so we had to operate to fix it. We have done the best we could."

Kagome instantly started crying hard, Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her to support her. "Can we go and see her?" he asked the doctor.

"Yes go ahead, she is in exam 304." Inuyasha and Kagome ran to the exam room. They hated the sight that they saw. Their little girl was on a bed not moving, barely breathing. She was hooked up to an IV and a bunch of other machines. Kagome stood on one side of her precious child while Inuyasha stood on the other side. Both of them held one of the girl's hands. Kagome couldn't help but pray for her child.

_**Hello God, it's me again. 2:00 a.m., Room 304.  
Visiting hours are over, time for our bedside tug of war.  
This sleeping child between us may not make it through the night.  
I'm fighting back the tears as she fights for her life.  
Well, it must be kind of crowded,  
On the streets of Heaven.  
So tell me: what do you need her for?  
Don't you know one day she'll be your little girl forever.  
But right now I need her so much more.  
She's much too young to be on her own:  
Barely just turned seven.  
So who will hold her hand when she crosses the streets of Heaven?**_

Tears started running down Kagome's face. She felt so bad. If only she had gotten there 2 seconds faster, she would have been able to help her daughter. None of this would have happened. Inuyasha saw the distress and went around to comfort his mate. He held her as tight as he could.

_**Tell me God, do you remember the wishes that she made,  
As she blew out the candles on her last birthday cake?  
She wants to ride a pony when she'd big enough.  
She wants to marry her Daddy when she's all grown up.**_

_**Well, it must be kind of crowded,  
On the streets of Heaven.  
So tell me: what do you need her for?  
Don't you know one day she'll be your little girl forever.  
But right now I need her so much more.  
She's much too young to be on her own:  
Barely just turned seven.  
So who will hold her hand when she crosses the streets of Heaven?**_

'She's our little girl, how could I let this happen?' Inuyasha was torturing himself inside. His heart felt like it broke even more with every ragged breath that Natasha took. 'She's only 7 and she's my angel. I should have been paying more attention.'

**_Lord, don't you know she's my angel  
You got plenty of your own  
And I know you hold a place for her  
But she's already got a home  
Well I don't know if you're listenin'  
But praying is all that's left to do  
So I ask you Lord have mercy, you lost a son once too _**

And it must be kind of crowded,  
On the streets of Heaven.  
So tell me: what do you need her for?  
Don't you know one day she'll be your little girl forever.  
But right now I need her so much more.  
Lord, I know once you've made up your mind,  
There's no use in beggin'.  
So if you take her with you today,

_**will you make sure she looks both ways,  
And would you hold her hand when she crosses the streets of Heaven.**_

Inuyasha and Kagome both stood by the bed. Never letting go of each other. Hours they stood there, but neither wanted to sit. They tried a few times but it didn't work. Both of them knew that they would not be able to sleep at all so they didn't try, even though both of them were tired.

Kagome was crying into Inuyasha's chest. The doctors had just came back and said it didn't look good. Her condition was getting worse. The two of them stood there and heard a small voice from the bed, "mommy, daddy, don't cry for me I will be ok now."

They both turned around and saw that Natasha was lying on the bed smiling at them both. As they looked through the window they could see the sun coming over the horizon.

* * *

OK there all done. It is a sweet one if I do say so myself... and I do… cuz I just did. Lol hope you liked it. Again the song is "the streets of heaven" by Sherrie Austin. That was a one shot so it is finished. I have a lot of one shots going through my head (but I bet if you ask me about them I will not be able to remember one of them) So now, please review and tell me what you thought about it!!!!!! 


End file.
